Against All Odds
by sodapopsgirl15
Summary: TwoBit's been in love with Darry for a while now, but what will happen when he gets the guts to tell or should I say show Darry how he feels? And what will the gang think? TwoBitDarry slash there probably will be more pairings later Read and Review Please


Two-Bit's POV:

It's never easy for a guy to accept the fact that he's in love with a close friend of his. Well….believe me, it's a thousand times worse when that friend is also a guy. I tried to ignore these strange new feelings, believe me, but much to my dismay…they didn't go anywhere. I don't even know where the hell they came from in the first place. I still dig those blonde broads we see at the movie house. I've never had feelings for another guy. Well….at least not until now. I turn the corner and realize I've nearly reached my destination: The Curtis house, and at this realization I got those little butterflies in my stomach. The kind a little girl would get right before her first big dance recital. When did I turn into such a pansy anyway? I walked into the house to the smell of chocolate cake (surprise surprise) and burnt pancakes. I walked in, slamming the door as always, to see Sodapop emerge from the bathroom, with just a towel around his waist like every morning. Soda aint the one I'm into, mind you, although I'm sure you're wondering who is by now. Sigh It's Darrel…ridiculous right? I don't even wanna think about how he'd react if I ever got the guts to tell him. I walked into the kitchen, ruffled Ponyboy's hair (he hates when I do that), and sat across from him. He shot me a nasty look and fixed his hair. I smirked and put my feet on the table, only to get them smacked down by Darry. "Keep your feet away from the food, little man" he said putting a plate of what he called breakfast in front of Ponyboy. Pony crinkled his nose up and pushed the plate away. "Uh, I've gotta get an early start today. Sorry Dar" he said, hurrying for the door before Darry could stop him. Instead he just shook his head while I eyed the plate of food. Darry sighed. "Go ahead, you know you want to" he said, pushing the plate at me. I dug in, not caring that it was burnt to a crisp. Darry walked into the living room and threw a shirt at Soda, who was sitting in just a pair of jeans watching Mickey Mouse. "Get a move on it, or you're gonna be walking to work today." Soda put on his DX shirt and they left, probably to pick up Steve, and then they'd be off to work. I finished my pancakes and left, heading over to the Dingo to meet Dally for a beer.

Darry's POV:

I just got off work five minutes ago and man am I beat. I'm almost home, thank god. I sure hope Soda started supper…and hopefully it's edible this time too. Soda sometimes likes to add food coloring to his dishes…and he's not much for following instructions either so we never know what we'll end up with when it's his night to cook. I walked in and collapsed on the chair. "Hey Dar, how was work?" Pony asked, smiling away. "It was alright" I said lying. It had been an awful day. Ben called in sick and I had twice my usual amount of work to do. "Suppers cookin' Dar" Soda said from the kitchen. I walked in to see what it was. Spaghetti. And this time, it wasn't green. Two bit raced through the door ten minutes later. "Hey kid" he said ruffling Pony's hair. Again. Pony gave a sigh and walked away. "Don't you have anything better to do than pick on the kid, Two-Bit?" Soda asked smiling. "Not on Tuesday night" Two-Bit replied with that cute little laugh of his. Cute? I really have had a long day, haven't I? "So, what are we doing tonight guys?" Soda asked, dishing up a plate of spaghetti. "Cuz me and Steve were thinkin' bout heading over to the movie house or somethin'….I dunno" he said with a mouthful of spaghetti. "Sounds good to me" Pony said from the living room. "How bout you guys?" Soda asked. "Nah I don't think so. Not really up for a movie tonight. You guys go ahead" Soda shrugged and headed off to the living room with Two-Bit, who already had a heaping plate of spaghetti in his hands. I dished up a plate of my own, shaking my head.

Two-Bit's POV:

We were all just finishing up with supper, when Steve barreled through the door. "Hey, y'all ready?" he asked. "Yeah, let's go" Soda said, as he and Pony stood up. They all stood by the door, staring at me and Darry. "I aint going tonight, I said. Go ahead" Darry said. Soda looked at me funny. "You comin' Two-Bit?" he asked. "Ahh that's alright. I'm good" I said. He looked at me even funnier. "Two-Bit Matthews passin up a movie? You feelin okay?" He asked. "Nothin good playin anyways. Besides, someone's gotta stay with ole Darry here" I said. Darry looked at me like I'd just told him he had syphilis or something. Steve furrowed his brow at me, but kept his smart-ass comment to himself. Then they all took off to the movie house. I looked at Darry out of the corner of my eye, feeling pretty awkward. He just yawned and stretched his arms out. "You coulda gone ya know" he said. "I know. I'd rather be here." I said. He gave me a look and I felt myself blushing. I hoped he didn't notice. "So, whaddaya feel like doing now that we're…here?" Darry asked. "I dunno. Whatever…" I said, not meeting his eyes as I spoke, afraid that somehow he'd figure out what I've been hiding. He got outta the chair and came and sat next to me. I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap as he leaned towards me. I felt my heart begin to race. I finally gained the courage to look up. "Why are you actin' so funny?" he asked. "Funny? I dunno what you mean." I replied, hoping I didn't look half as red as I felt. "You're quiet. In all the time I've known you, you've never been so quiet. And when you talk you won't make eye contact with me." Darry said, still inches from my face. "I….I…" I couldn't get the words out. Hell, I didn't even have words to get out in the first place. "You what?" he asked…and it seemed like he moved even _closer_. I couldn't take it anymore! And before I knew what I was doing, I closed in on what little space there was left between us and pressed my lips against his. I didn't know what to expect. But, to my shock and relief, he didn't push me away. In fact, a few minutes later I felt his hands on my sides as he deepened the kiss. A few seconds later we pulled away, and my eyes must have been wider than I thought because Darry busted up laughing. "What?" I asked, trying to do a better job at hiding the shock on my face. "I'm sorry…sorry…its just…you should've seen the look on your face, it was priceless. It was like you were expecting me to toss you out'a the window or something." He said smiling. I laughed myself, easing up a bit. "I thought you were gonna do a hell of a lot worse than throw me out the window, Dar" He cocked his head at me a bit…kinda like a puppy does….it was real cute to see a big guy like Darrel pull a move like that. "I'd never do anything like that…." He said, but quickly added "Well, not to you anyway" I smiled and got lost in his eyes for about the one-hundredth time….only this time, he was looking back at me the same way. I'll tell you, this is pretty much the _last_ thing I expected to happen after I planted that kiss on him….although…this does sort of remind me of a dream I once had. Suddenly a small smile played across his face. "So…what was it that you were about to tell me?" he asked. I leaned in a bit closer. "I like you." I said, in a voice barely above a whisper. His smile widened and he kissed me, it was soft and loving, which was a bit of a shock…but a good one. He pulled away and leaned towards my ear. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're all shy and vulnerable like this?" he asked, in a whisper.


End file.
